It's ALL Real!
by Hotchick8
Summary: Jade is a MAJOR Harry Potter fan but when she trys to find out if it's all real she not a fan she a charater.
1. Chapter 1

Going to Grandma's(Or Not)

Mrs. Carson woke up at 7:00 and walked into her daughter's bedroom. Jade

was in a deep sleep with Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix open on her chest.

"Jade wake up," her mother shook her gently "you're going to be late for your train."

Jade Grunted, she was supposed to be going to her grandmother's house today. There

was no point in arguing because she knew her mother would win. Jade thought that there was nothing worse then spending a week with her grandma. Every time she visited her grandmother gave her a stupid lacey dress to where for afternoon tea with the neighbors.

"Come on Jade, how late did you stay up reading that book last night," Mrs. Carson looked down at the book and frowned.

"Not late just 'till 3:30," Jade replied with her eyes still closed.

"Well it's your own fault you stayed up that late when you knew you had to get up early, now go get ready to leave, Mrs. Carson walked out for the room still frowning.

Jade rose still half a sleep and went to take a shower. It felt so nice she didn't want to get out, but decide to when she heard her mother banging on the door, yelling, "Does it take 30 minutes to take a shower?"

Jade got out and got dressed into what she thought would annoy her Grandma the most.

At 10:00 they were ready. So they set off for King's Cross station. On the way there jade's mom insisted that Jade tuck in her shirt, but Jade refused, she had her own style and didn't want to change it.

They arrived at 10:45 and Jade insisted that she could get on the train all by herself. Her mother finally gave in and left.

Jade's ticket said platform 11 so she set off in that direction. She stopped suddenly when she reached the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10.

"I wonder if I tried to walk through if it would work." Jade asked herself.

She had two options:

She could either keep walking or get on the train at platform 11, or she could try and see if the world of Harry Potter was real. Something was telling her to try and walk through, so she positioned herself in front of platforms nine and ten.

_What if it didn't work? What if I make a fool of herself like Harry and Ron in their 2nd year?_

She closed her eyes and set off at a fast jog. Prepared to crash she broke into a run, 2 seconds later Jade found herself on a platform so excided she looked up and saw a sign that read:

Platform 9 3/4


	2. Chapter 2

All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Jade couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing on platform 9¾.

"What should I do?" Jade asked her self, "I want to go to Hogwarts but mum will be

so worried."

"DUH! I could send her an owl when I get there!"

The train blew its whistle; if she didn't hurry she was going to miss the train.

Jade grabbed her bags and ran onto the train. She couldn't believe it she was really going to Hogwarts!

She searched the compartments until she came across an empty one at the very end of the train. She settled down and took out Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

About an hour after she got on the train she heard voices:

"_Had a good summer Luna?"_

"_Yes, yes it was quite enjoyable you know. You're Harry Potter!"_

"_I know who I am."_

Jade couldn't believe it Harry Potter was in the compartment next to hers.

Some one laughed then the voices started again:

"_And I don't know who you are."_

"_I'm nobody"_

"_No your not, _said a sweet girls voice, "_Neville_ _Longbottom- Luna Lovegood. Luna is in my year but in Ravenclaw._

Jade stopped listening she sat for a moment thinking about the conversation she just heard. Then Jade realized something. Quickly she picked up her book and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. The conversation she just heard was from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Jade quickly got up and walked out of the compartment, she was going to go and warn Harry about Voldemort and about Sirius' death.

She opened the compartment door and when all eyes were on her she froze, how was she going to tell Harry about all this? Quickly she slammed the door and ran back to her compartment. When she heard the voices again her heart skipped a beat:

"_What the Bloody Hell was that all about?"_

Jade new that phrase anywhere Ron and Hermione just have come back from Prefect duties. She was so scared she didn't notice them.

"_Dunno"_

"_Maybe we should ask her to come sit with us" _said a voice that Jade suspected was Hermione's.

"Oh no", Jade said softly.

But at just that moment the train came to a hault. There was a lot of commotion while everyone was getting off the train.

"_Too late Hermione maybe she'll be in Gryffindor then you can talk to her."_

Oh No, Jade thought as she got off the train, I'm a muggle they won't let me into Hogwarts. Then she heard a voice behind her:

"Hey, you a firs' year?" Jade looked up and saw the tallest man she'd ever seen, she assumed it was Hagrid. "Follow me I'll take ya to the boats."

Jade's stomache turned, she hadn't eaten anything off the trolley because she didn't have any money, but that wasn't the problem her stomache turned because what would her mother saw when the Ministry of Magic dropped her off at her house.

Jade have no choice but to follow Hagrid. Then worry about what the ministry would do to her.

Hagrid showed Jade into a boat with a bunch of scared looking kids, but none as scared as her.

About five minutes after taking sail a castle came into view. It was so big there were lights on in every window and a forest and Jade realized that this must be Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 3

Your Name isn't on the List

It was the most amazing sight Jade had ever seen! Too bad she'd only get to stay in it

for one night.

When the boats reach the edge of the lake everyone was looking in awe at the castle. Hagrid led them into the castle.

It was amazing! All the pictures on the walls were waving at them and there dozens of staircases.

But everyone's attention came back into focus when they heard a cough:

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

To Jade this person looked very stern and Jade knew that she would never want to cross her if she was going to stay at Hogwarts.

"In a few moments you'll you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At the end of each year the house cup is awarded the house cup, the house cup is award to the house with the most house points. While you're triumphs will earn you points, rule breaking will lose you points. Now wait right here until I come and get you."

When she left everyone broke into talk:

"_I wonder what house I'll be in?"_

"_I hope I'm in Gryffindor!"_

When Professor McGonagall came back the talking seized almost immediately. Jade along with everyone else followed Professor McGonagall led them up to a stool where a very old patched hat sat. Then suddenly the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of this Noble School_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To teach the worlds best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they ever dream that they_

_Might some someday to be divided,_

_For there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why I was there and so I can tell_

_The whole sad sorry tail._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw "We'll teach just those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These Differences caused a little Strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which the might _

_Take only those they wanted,so,_

_For instance Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor,_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in Harmony,_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on its faults and fears._

_The house like pillars four,_

_Had once held up the school,_

_Now turned up on each other and,_

_Divided sought to rule._

_And for awhile it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash with friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite down hearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they were once were meant to be _

_Now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I shall go further_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you up_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder weather sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh know the perils read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you_

_Let the sorting now begin!_

The Great Hall burst into applause along with whispers. Jade then saw Professor McGonagall give them angry looks and they stopped. She then pulled out a list and said:

"When I call your name you will come forward and put on the hat when it calls out your house you will go join that house's table."

"Abercrombie, Euan"

A scared little boy walked up and placed the hat on his head then a moment later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting continued for about 30 minutes and when Jade and another little girl were the only ones left Jade got really worried.

Then Professor McGonagall called Zeller, Rose(Who was sorted into Hufflepuff)she pick up the Sorting Hat and the stool and started to walk away when Professor Dumbledore said, "Professor McGonagall"

When she turned around Professor Dumbledore Gestured to Jade.

"I'm sorry dear I must have skipped you, what is your name?"

"J-Jade Car-son," Jade stuttered

Professor McGonagall took out the list of first years again and just searched it up and down.

"I'm sorry dear but your name isn't on the list"

The Great Hall broke into whispers once more. Jade didn't know what to do she was about to run when Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Well obviously these students are hungry so let Miss Carson try on the Sorting Hat and we'll sort it out later"

Professor McGonagall didn't object although she looked very perplexed.

Jade couldn't believe it she was going to get to try on the Sorting Hat!

Jade stumbled onto the stage, picked up the hat and put it on her head it started talking to her immediately, "Hmm interesting, very interesting, but a desion must be made so how about, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes," Jade said softly as she walked toward the table of screaming Gryffindors, at least she knew which house she belonged in.

Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands welcome back! There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in!

Jade looked down and the empty plates were now filled, it all looked so good she didn't know where to start. Then Jade realized there was no place she'd rather be than here!


End file.
